vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel is a major recurring character and antagonist in the third season of The Originals. She is the younger sister of Tristan de Martel and daughter of Count de Martel. She is the first vampire ever turned by Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the Trinity. Aurora 'is a member of the 'De Martel Family. History Not much is known about Aurora's childhood other that her mother died while giving birth to her and as a result she didn't celebrate her birthday at all. She was Lucien's friend long before he became Count's servant. Southern France, 1002 She and her brother witnessed the Mikaelson siblings enter their home while the five Original Vampires were pretending to be the children of the Count de Guise. Both Lucien and Klaus appeared to have taken a liking to her, however she fell in love with Klaus. On the night of her birthday, she was found by Klaus crying alone. Upon being asked, she revealed that her mother died in childbirth, a fact Aurora blamed herself for, in response Klaus revealed his greatest sin; he murdered his mother in a fit of rage, and framed his father for it, dooming his old family to a life on the run. Aurora, seeing a new kinship with Klaus, proposed that they shoulder each other's pain, and never speak of it again. Tristan once denied her from being with Klaus and Aurora in a depressed grief from this and from the 'demons' in her mind, slit her wrists. Rebekah found her and gave her some of her blood, telling her to cherish her human life. She healed, however, afterwards, she threw herself out of the window and died, becoming the first vampire of Rebekah's line. Shortly thereafter, word of the carnage the siblings were wreaking reached far enough to ensure Mikael's coming. Aurora, learning of this from Elijah, asked to come with them, however Elijah refused, stating it was his family's burden. Aurora stated that Elijah was too obsessed with family, and that he didn't even know his siblings as well as he thought. Elijah, curious, asked her what she meant, unwittingly compelling her. Upon hearing of this, Elijah became maddened with rage and compelled Aurora to view Klaus as a vile monster not worthy of love, only to then seal this act deep within his mind, away from his conscious memory and thought. Aurora then echoed this thoughts to Klaus, breaking his heart. However, Aurora's troubles did not end there. Fearing Mikael's approach, Elijah compelled Aurora, Lucien and Tristan whom he turned, to believe themselves to be Rebekah, Niklaus, and Elijah respectively, and to garner Mikael's attention and run in their place. Believing themselves to be the Mikaelsons, the trio ran, and would run for a century. Europe, 1114 Thanks to the Brotherhood of the Five briefly putting Elijah down with the daggers, the trio were freed, and swore vengeance in a great rage. At some point she and Lucien were together and traveled with each other before supposedly parting ways after many centuries of life. 1700's Aurora admitted that she hasn't felt pain since the 1700's. Paris, France, 1903 Aurora and Lucien had spent time together during the La Belle Epoque period. In unknown centuries, Tristan would have Aurora committed for many of her predispositions, which were being plunged into ice baths, bled for melancholia, and exorcised for demons six times. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three Personality |-| Human= When she was still human, despite being born into a noble family, she was nothing like her father, brother, or other noblewomen, as Aurora was kind, caring, selfless, compassionate, sympathetic and moral. However, despite being kind and caring, Aurora was very obsessive about becoming a vampire to be with Klaus. One night, after being declined once again, Aurora tried to take her own life by slitting her wrists. She also suffered from bipolar disorder, which caused her to have manic episodes of depression, happiness, anger, etc. |-|Vampire= Aurora is described as a beautiful and enigmatic vampire who is, at times, sexy, seductive, witty and free-spirited. But due to her bipolar disorder, which is heightend as a vampire, she can also be malevolent, dangerous and extremely violent in an instant. Her disorder caused her to have episodes that were extremely manic and dangerous. In her lightest moments, she’s the flame that draws men to her like moths; in her darkest, she’ll kill those same men without a second thought. She has a childlike air to her and appears to have a close relationship with her brother Tristan, despite him keeping her captive in a monastery as a result of her disorder. Aurora is also manipulative and calculating. She uses her cunning mind to work around any situation to meet her own ends. Aurora has very low self-esteem, and leans on those around for that boost of esteem. This can be shown when Klaus mentions Camille and she becomes jealous and believes that Cami is in the way of her and Klaus' relationship, and takes matters into her own hands. She can be very cruel and cold-hearted towads those that she thinks have wronged her, as shown when she compelled Cami to kill herself in front of a sleeping Klaus. Even after this, she justified her actions as an act of love for Klaus. She then justified her later actions as revenge towards Klaus for rejecting her. She seems to have no regard for human life, finding it a means to an end. Despite her flawed personality, Aurora loves passionately and with her whole heart and soul. She is also extremely loyal to her family, lover, and sire. Despite everything that Tristan did to her, she still stayed by his side and even fought for him against the Mikaelsons. She tried to save her brother by killing Elijah, as this would end her brother's torment of drowning repeatedly, and was heartbroken when she failed to save him. She stole Rebekah's body to ensure that Rebekah - and herself remained safe, as Aurora's life is tied to Rebekah's. Physical Appearance Aurora has green eyes and straight red hair with thin eyebrows and a wide smile that is quite endearing. She looks quite youthful, with her slim features and bone structure. Lucien has also described her as having eyes a person could get lost in just from one look. Also, Klaus called her "exquisite" when he first laid his eyes on her. She is seen wearing stylish, dark-colored clothing that is very expensive and modern. She enjoys accessories and wears them often, along with heavy make-up. As a human, she is seen with her hair very long and often in tiny braids. She either wore it up or down, but often paired with a light-colored dress and minimal make-up. Powers and Abilities |-|Vampire= Aurora possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. But being over a thousand years old, she was one of the strongest vampires in existence, second only to the Original Vampires. Aurora was the second member of the Trinity to be turned after Lucien, making her the second strongest of the group until Lucien became the Beast. She had a very high resistance to aneurysm and pain infliction spells due to her time at a Buddhist monastery for an unknown amount of period. Her resistance to pain infliction spells is impressive considering that she found Freya's attempt to hurt her amusing. Aurora seemed to be a skilled operator of mind compulsion. This power is one of the things she enjoys the most about being a vampire. Aurora has been seen to be skilled in sword fighting, able to defend herself and also attack. However, it is shown that her skills were inferior to that of her brother Tristan de Martel. Her fighting skills were more than a match with Hayley; an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Her reflexes are fast enough that allowed her to shoot both Klaus and Elijah in a blink of an eye, without them being able to react. Through unknown means, she claimed that she, Lucien and Tristan could not be compelled anymore. When Aurora ingested the Original Vampire Serum, even without dying in order to complete the transition, she showed great strength by snapping Hayley's neck and throwing her a considerable distance across the room. Her physical strength was also more than a match for the newly-turned Camille. Weaknesses |-|Vampire= Aurora has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships * Aurora and Tristan (Siblings/Allies) * Klaus and Aurora (Enemies/Ex-Lovers) * Aurora and Lucien (Old Friends/Allies) * Rebekah and Aurora (Former Friends/Enemies/Rebekah's first sired vampire) * Aurora and Elijah (Enemies/Former Allies) * Camille and Aurora (Enemies/Rivals) * Freya and Aurora (Enemies) * Hayley and Aurora (Enemies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Indirectly mentioned) The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Mentioned) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Body/Unconscious) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Body/Unconscious) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (Body/Unconscious) Name *'Aurora' is a feminine name of Latin origin. The name means "the Dawn." It stems from Roman mythology, Aurora the goddess of dawn. *'Martel' is one of Britain and France's most famous and historic surnames. It derives from the French word "martel" meaning "hammer". Trivia * She is the oldest vampire of Rebekah's sireline. * She was previously held captive by monks in a monastery by her brother, Tristan, who ordered them to drug her (presumably vervain). It is currently unknown as to why, though it is entirely possible that Aurora is mentally or emotionally unstable given her behavior during their most recent reunion. ** According to her brother Tristan, Aurora has a tendency to fall into her dark periods and that her most recent one occurred long ago and has yet to lift. Hence the reason she was held in the monastery. ** Aurora displayed signs of mental instability as a human. * She is the second sired vampire in history. ** This makes her the first female vampire sired in history while Lucien is the first male vampire sired in history. *She is the first vampire to be compelled by an Original Vampire. *She was compelled by Elijah to see Klaus as the wretched, deceitful monster that he truly is. Later she was also compelled to believe that she was Rebekah. He then told her to run in the fear of Mikael along with Lucien and Tristan who believed they were Niklaus and Elijah respectively. *Aurora, Tristan and Lucien swore vengeance against the Mikaelson family and spend centuries looking for weapons that would kill them until the truth about the sirelines were revealed, thus forcing them to incapacitate the Originals instead so they wouldn't die themselves. *She, like both Lucien and her brother, are immune to vervain. *She is very resistant to pain infliction spells. Though she seems to displays some enjoyment towards it. *She is strong enough to hold on her own facing a powerful witch (Freya) and a hybrid (Hayley) in combat. *Aurora is jealous of Klaus' affection for Camille O'Connell. *She is the first vampire in history of TVD/TO universe revealed to be bipolar. *Aurora plays the piano. *She is the only member of the Trinity to appear in all of the first 10 episodes of season 3. *She claims she hasn't felt pain since the 1700's, and to her it tickled when Freya did a pain infliction spell on her. *Since Aurora drank the serum to become an upgraded Original but hasn't died yet, it is unknown if it will get out of her system, or how it will affect her. *After Vincent extracted the serum from her body, Aurora is once again an ordinary vampire. Quotes Gallery auroraflashback.jpg TO_301_0636Aurora.jpg TO_301_1210Aurora.jpg TO_301_1212Aurora.jpg TO_301_1218Aurora.jpg TO_301_1224Aurora.jpg TO302_3205Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO302_3255Aurora.jpg TO302_3294AuroraTristan.jpg Aurora_Jumps.jpg Normal_TO303_0078Aurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0244Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO303_0326LucienAurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3286Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3292Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3309Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3337Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0087Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0099Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0120Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0137KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0151Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0185Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0198Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0204Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0210Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0233Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0521KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0597Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0671Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0676Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0882Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0920Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1100Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1111KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1180Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1565Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1586Aurora-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_1643Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1726Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1770Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1773Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1787Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2052KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2059Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2073Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2102Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2116KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2122KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2136Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2143KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2198KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2143KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2198KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2350KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2361KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2370Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2446KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2461Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2490Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2532Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2558Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2605Aurora-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_2621Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2686Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2745Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2998Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_3215KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0100Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0147Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0888KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0901KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0923Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0926Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1381Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1394Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1544Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1906KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1949Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1972KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1982Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2384KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2435KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2437Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2442Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2480KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3081KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3085Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3255Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3322Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0126KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0147Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0278KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0296Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0325KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0492Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0510TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0586Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0972Aurora-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0974AuroraLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0980Aurora-KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1380Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_1484Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1498KlausAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1555TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1769Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1845FreyaAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1912Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1961Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2241Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2294Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2407Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2455HayleyAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2660Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2716AuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2941Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_3153Aurora.jpg TO308_0093Aurora.jpg TO308_0109Aurora-Cami.jpg TO308_0176CamiAurora.jpg TO308_0222Aurora.jpg TO308_0225Aurora.jpg TheOriginals708Aurora&Camille.jpg TO308_0408CamiAurora.jpg TO308_0617Aurora.jpg TO308_0663Aurora.jpg TO308_1233Aurora.jpg TO308_1273Aurora.jpg TO308_1363Aurora.jpg TO308_1762Aurora.jpg TO308_1836Aurora.jpg TO308_2005CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2027CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2093CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2161KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2435Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2437Aurora.jpg TO308_2508Aurora.jpg TO308_2509KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2561Aurora.jpg TO308_2586Aurora.jpg TO308_2611Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2612Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO308_2627Aurora.jpg TO308_3058Aurora.jpg TO308_3067AuroraLucien.jpg TO308_3098Aurora-Lucien.jpg TO309_0602Aurora.jpg TO309_0645TristanAurora.jpg TO309_0648Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_3251Aurora.jpg TO309_3272Aurora.jpg TO309_3293Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_3309Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO310_0267_Aurora.jpg TO310_0270_Aurora.jpg TO310_0285_Aurora.jpg The Originals Season 3 Episode 10 A Ghost Along the Mississippi Aurora.png OR313b 0145.jpg TheOriginals_TVDFANSCOM_3x14-311.jpg Aur 1.png Aur 2.png Aur 3.png Aur 5.png Aur 7.png Aur 8.png Aur 10.png Aur 11.png Aur 12.png Aur 13.png Aur 14.png Aur 15.png Aur 17.png Aur 18.png Aur 19.png Aur 20.png Aur 26.png Aur 27.png Aur 28.png Aur 29.png Aur 30.png Aur 31.png Aur 33.png Aur 34.png Aur 35.png Aur 37.png Aur 38.png Aur 40.png Aur 41.png Aur 43.png Aur 44.png Aur 45.png Aur 46.png Aur 47.png Aurora 3x18-2.png Aurora 3x18-3.png Aurora 3x18-4.png Aurora 3x18-5.png Aurora 3x18-6.png Aurora 3x18-9.png Aurora 3x18-10.png Aurora 3x18-12.png Aurora 3x18-13.png Aurora-3x18-14.png Aurora-3x18-16.png Aurora-3x18-17.png Aurora-3x18-18.png Aurora-3x18-19.png Aurora-3x18-20.png Aurora-3x18-21.png Aurora-3x18-22.png Aurora-3x18-23.png Aurora-3x18-25.png Aurora-3x18-26.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Members of the Trinity Category:Recurring Characters Category:De Martel Family Category:Major Antagonists